


come tomorrow (I'll be in the ocean)

by pocketpastel



Series: the only one to find my smile (was you) [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aquariums, Beaches, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketpastel/pseuds/pocketpastel
Summary: “What about that Seungcheol guy, then?”“What about him?” Jeonghan hands him the dead sea urchin and Joshua carefully takes it, staring at the sad purple blob in fascination.“Do you think he would be able to get me a lab position?”Jeonghan shrugs and tries to look nonchalant. “I don’t really know him that well.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: the only one to find my smile (was you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696870
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	come tomorrow (I'll be in the ocean)

**Author's Note:**

> jeongcheol?? prequel?? absolutely
> 
> It can be read as a stand alone story since the events of this fic do not coincide with the current timeline of the first work in the series.
> 
> Takes place about 4 and a half years before the events of I'd fall anywhere with you.

When they were eight-years-old, Joshua finally agreed to get matching “Best Friends Forever” necklaces with him. Jeonghan had immediately dragged him to Claire’s and pointed at three silver stars, each dangling from a polyester chain.

“That’s the set I want to get.” he proclaimed proudly. Jeonghan had put a lot of thought into this.

Joshua ran his tiny fingers over the star that had the word “Friends” engraved on it. “I gotta say- this does look kind of cool.”

“I told you this was a good idea.”

His best friend reached for another star- the one that said “Best”. “Can I have this one?”

Jeonghan crossed his arms and pouted. “Do you think you’re the best, Shua?”

“I know I’m the best, Hannie.”

Jeonghan sighed and relented. “Fine. I’ll take the “Friends” one, then.”

“What about “Forever”?” Joshua gestured at the third star.

Jeonghan hummed. “Maybe let’s just keep that one between one of us. We’ll just wear the other two.”

“Why don’t we just get a set that’s only two? Isn’t that cheaper?”

He had a point. But Jeonghan liked the three stars. He had been immediately drawn to the shiny but simple charms the first time he had entered the store.

“But I like these ones.” he whined and Joshua grumbled in response, mumbling something about his allowance money being sucked up.

They ended up buying the three stars and Jeonghan was happy.

University applications were stupid, Jeonghan had decided. Who had the time to write a thousand essays while keeping their grades up while volunteering outside of school so they would look good on their applications?

Joshua wouldn’t shut up about finding a lab position to fulfill his volunteering requirements. Wonwoo wasn’t much better, but at least he had already secured a position at the library. He wasn’t even graduating high school this year. Jihoon was also not graduating yet, but unlike Wonwoo, he had been opting to continue to spend his spare time tapping around on GarageBand or whatever the heck he was using to produce his own music.

“I’m gonna keep doing my own thing before I actually have to start thinking about uni apps.” he had explained and it did make sense.

Jeonghan didn’t know where he was going to volunteer yet. Wonwoo suggested that he come hang out at the library with him but Jeonghan passed on his offer; he couldn’t fathom hanging around nothing but books. And also Wonwoo, but it was mostly the books that were insufferable. Plus, Jeonghan had a feeling the library was haunted, anyway.

He arrives at lunch one day to see Wonwoo grabbing onto Joshua’s arm with the most pleading eyes Jeonghan has ever seen on him. “Hyung, come volunteer at the library with me! It’s been getting so lonely.”

“I told you, I don’t have time. I’ve been waiting for a couple of places to email me back about shadowing a lab professor. And on top of that, I’m still teaching guitar on Saturdays.”

“Pleaseee, hyung? I’ll be your best friend!” Wonwoo whines and Jeonghan points his fork at the younger, a piece of cantaloupe balancing on its end.

“Hey, Josh is my best friend! We have-”

“-Matching necklaces, yeah we know.” Jihoon rolls his eyes from Jeonghan’s other side. Jeonghan proudly adjusts the chain around his neck so that the star charm is visible and Joshua smiles and does the same.

“Anyway,” Joshua continues, “It’s been hard finding someone who will let a high school student volunteer in their lab. They don’t trust us not to immediately set the lab on fire.”

“And they shouldn’t.” Jihoon points out and Joshua agrees reluctantly with a low groan.

Jeonghan tries to cheer him up.“I’m sure you’ll find an opportunity soon. Some things just happen by themselves.” 

He likes the beach. It’s on the larger side for a local one, thus drawing a larger crowd, but it can be quiet during the weekdays when no one is around. Jeonghan finishes school early on Thursdays so he often finds himself taking a stroll along the pier.

Jeonghan reaches the end of the pier. A seagull chortles as it suddenly swoops down to pluck off a few stray French fries off the dock. Jeonghan steps back and watches curiously as the seagull gulps down the fries before taking off for the sky once more. He likes animals just fine, he supposes. Birds are fine. Reptilians are cool. Insects could be gross, though.

A sudden gurgle of what sounds like an engine starting, followed by a high-pitched cry interrupts his thoughts. Jeonghan turns around and spots what appears to be a small, frail boy waddling near the shoreline. He’s waving his arms wildly, facing the sea and towards a boat that is steering away from him. Jeonghan frowns, and retreats back away from the pier’s end to take a better look. He runs a little, hoping that nobody is in danger.

The boat suddenly stops moving. A yell resounds from the somebody on the vehicle and the boy shouts back. Jeonghan can only hear them clearly when he reaches the shore.

“We’re coming, don’t worry!” the voice from the boat shouts and the boy visibly shrinks in relief. The boat slowly starts its engine again and begins to turn around back to the shore.

Jeonghan carefully approaches the boy. As he gets closer, he notices that despite his small stature, the boy does not look that much younger than him. A moment later, they’re face to face and the boy gives Jeonghan a suspicious look.

“Hello.” he starts, voice uncertain.

“Hi…” Jeonghan tries to adopt his least-threatening expression as he smiles politely at the boy. “I was just wondering what’s happening right now? With the boat, I mean. I usually don’t see anyone out here on a Thursday afternoon.”

“Ah, I see,” the boy’s expression softens a little. “I’m just a volunteer here. With the aquarium, I mean.”

“Oh wow, what are you guys doing?” Jeonghan was genuinely curious.

“We got a call about someone seeing a sea lion out in the waters that was in danger.” a different voice cuts in. Another teenager who looked to be more like Jeonghan in age smiles as he hikes up the low tide.

Jeonghan’s eyes widen and he tries to keep his jaw from slamming to the sand. The boy walking towards him was really fucking cute. Ink-black hair swept to the side, broad shoulders outlining visibly well-built muscles- the tiniest of water droplets cling to his mid-length khaki shorts and even the bright neon tint of his orange life jacket doesn’t look obnoxious and puffy on him.

The boy meets Jeonghan’s eyes and his face immediately splits into a grin, eyes crinkling as he eyes Jeonghan up and down and Jeonghan suddenly feels like the protagonist of one of the strange mangas Joshua had made him read.

“Hey.” the boy keeps smiling. “Come here ofte-”

“It’s the beach, hyung- a lot of people come here all the time.” The younger boy interrupts him with an eye roll and Jeonghan realizes he’s almost forgotten about him.

He catches himself smiling too widely and blinks a little. He should probably say something, yeah. Something so that this nice and handsome boy doesn’t think that Jeonghan doesn’t want to have a nice and long conversation with him because he very much would like to.

“I’m Jeonghan.” he blurts out quickly. “I was just taking a stroll along the beach.”

Yes, yes, that was good. Now Jeonghan looks mysterious but physically active! Or perhaps he should have said that he was running along the beach?

“Seungcheol.” the cute boy hasn’t stopped smiling this whole time. “And this brat over here is Chan.”

“I’m not a brat!” Chan whines and Seungcheol just laughs good-naturedly. 

“As I was saying, earlier we were alerted of an injured sea lion hanging around the log booms. But-” Seungcheol pauses and reaches over the boat for a bottle of water. “-another team from this morning already rescued the little slugger. So we were just gonna go take another look at the booms just to check that there aren’t others that are also injured.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool.” Jeonghan expresses in awe. And he means it.

“What’s not cool is that you left me on the beach!” Chan kicks sand at Seungcheol and the older boy just tosses an arm around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry, we all thought you were on the boat.” he says and Jeonghan looks past them to the other people on the boat, who all look to be much older adults. They’re gathered around the fuel tank, whispering amongst themselves.

“Yeah, good thing we’re not in a huge rush here. There’s not likely to be other sea lions that need rescuing but we’re still gonna check.” Seungcheol states matter-of-factly before frowning a little. “Except it looks like our vessel has a problem.”

“What happens when the sea lion has fully recovered from their injuries?” Jeonghan questions. “Do you guys bring them back?”

“Yup.” Chan answers. “But sometimes the animals we encounter are found to be in a state where it would be more in their benefit to be rehabilitated at the aquarium. We don’t do anything sketchy that would hurt them.” he adds on quickly. 

“It’s unfortunate that some aquariums do that, though.” Seungcheol wrinkles his nose and it’s adorable, Jeonghan thinks.

One of the adults calls for Seungcheol and Chan to come back to the boat and Jeonghan panics a little. He doesn’t want this to be the last time he gets to see Seungcheol and his very cute face and very large muscles. Unless- 

“Hey, you said you guys were volunteers, right?” he asks hastily.

Chan nods. “I’ve been one for a few months, but this hyung works here.”

“It looks good on uni applications.” Seungcheol shrugs.

“That’s actually what I was gonna ask about- do you think you guys need any more volunteers? I’m also looking for opportunities to enhance my application.” Jeonghan cringes at his use of the word enhance but Seungcheol grins at him again and all is right in the world.

“I think we could use a few more. It’s not uncommon for students in your position to get some experience here, anyway. You should fill out the form on our website.”

“Okay, I will.” Jeonghan tries to smirk back, not really caring that he was trying to flirt over fucking volunteering applications of all things.

“Good.” Seungcheol puts his hands on Chan’s shoulders and starts pushing him towards the boat. “I’m sure I’ll see you again, Jeonghan.”

“Bye, hyung!” Chan smiles too, this time. Jeonghan smiles back and gives him a wave as the two teenagers walk to the boat.

Jeonghan half expects Seungcheol to look back and wink at him. He finds himself gazing longingly at his retreating figure but before he can snap himself out of it, Seungcheol turns his head and looks back at Jeonghan.

He doesn’t wink at him but Jeonghan does receive a sweet, bashful smile as Seungcheol quickly looks away when he meets Jeonghan’s eyes.

And Jeonghan thinks that’s even better.


End file.
